lairfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Darth Plagueis
Hi Darth Plagueis -- we are excited to have Burnerpedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola BTW, there is also a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Hi, Lair really needed a wiki so I'm glad you started one. I'll be on here almost everyday trying to help. I beat the game a while ago so I'll be happy to help around here. Just tell me if you need anything. Burner28 Thanks Sweet I'm an Admin? Awesome. Allright now to business. I can't get pictures right now. Lair's in my basement right now with the PS3 and Big TV. It's too cold right now to play down there but give me a week or two. I did find a pic of koba kai online. Next, I look at some wikis on this site once in a while. So that week I really wanted to play Lair. So I was on the Monster Hunter wikia and I was like maybe Lair had a wikia, looked it up and now here I am. This was the same day as the Plains dragon thing. I saw this wiki was new and wanted to help out. The main page. It is allright but it seems bland. I think we need a picture of the cover of the game. People need to see what that looks like right(Just my opinion)? Like I said in Hey, Maybe a background or logo. I think the name's cool. It is a wikipedia for burners so Burnerpedia is good. Sorry about the Sky Guard thing. It is confusing. I'll edit it later today and make it right so don't worry about it. Also, like I now said in the Stables we should post about burnerpedia on the PS forums. They're experts and played this game many times. I'm sure some of them might help. Just one question: Do you know anything about the 3rd dragon in Lair? That think just makes me POd. Burner28 Second Hey back I think the cover pic should be right on the top. And I don't post on the lair forums but I've seen it a bunch of times just to look for info. I used to post on the Monster Hunter forums but not anymore. I was coolron. Your burners page is awesome. It is the only decent lenght article on here. And for the training part: Don't they train in the Darklands? Could you fix the Sky Guard, I'm kind of busy today. Thanks in advance. I think the 3rd and 4th dragons are the bull and maybe the dark. I'm completely sure one of them is a bull. Burner28 Hey^(whatever we're on now) back I think you should replace it with the first image that we have on right now. You kind of don't see much on that image Burner28 image here look at this cool image of lair we should put that on the main page Burner28 19:57, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah I think we should put it on the main page too. I'm trying to find a bigger version online but I can't put them on the website because they are bitmap. I think we should put it on the main page. I got a big one now, I'll do it. Nice Sky Guard by the way. Burner28 20:03, 24 March 2008 (UTC) No, it has the right amount of images Burner28 20:57, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Image of the week I would give it a 4/5 too. Just a random question: what were your favorite and hardest levels of the week? Burner28 21:32, 24 March 2008 (UTC) And also, if you go to Google, we are number one when you search Burnerpedia! YES! Now if only we would show up when you searched Lair... That's because we are the only burnepedia in the world. It's a long time till we end up on the first page when we search for Lair. One idea for when we start getting more people: We should have a list of places where you can get Lair for cheap. Just because I used to go to wikis of games I wanted to buy before I bought them just to get a feel. This is all after we get many readers. Burner28 21:39, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Nice question Thanks I felt the same way as you. I hated crossing at dawn because there was too much multitasking. It took me 3 days then I figured out Rage made time stop. Used it then beat it in 1 try. I also liked the last level and Maelstrom Burner28 21:44, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Watch, this game is going to be like old books: Nobody appreciates them now but many years later people are going to worship it (I got that from English class). It'll be so popular later it will be selling for 100s of dollars. That's how FFVII is now on Amazon it's more than a hundred (Even though it was appreciated back then too). It does sicken me how people destroy games. If you don't like it atleast sell it back to the store. Burner28 21:56, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Skin The new skin is awesome!! And the new manta article is cool. It's amazing how much information you got out of my 2 paragraphs. And to answer your old question im in the 10th Also I invited one person from the forums to come join us-Dragonpower. He seemed like he really liked and knew the game the most Burner28 18:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Just messed around on a website for a logo. Tell me what you think. Burner28 20:38, 25 March 2008 (UTC) I left Dragonpower a message on the PS forums 5 minutes ago. Where is the favicon? And how do I add the logo? (I probably sound stupid right now) Yeah, I dont see it. All I see is a picture of a page with an e. Now I see it after adding it onto my favorites Burner28 21:47, 25 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Regarding Spring Break Yeah, I'm good being alone on here. Mine doesn't start till the middle of April. Burners is a good featured article. You can't really see much of the favicon but atleast it's something (don't mean to sound negative). How do you turn the logo into a 266x75 version? Burner28 20:15, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Now I got it into 266x75 but now I can't upload it because it's now saved as a bitmap. Burner28 20:36, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Not that I know of. Maybe now we should start inviting some people one by one since we got some decent content (Mantas, Burners, Sky Guard). What do you think? Burner28 20:41, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Sure, put up a post announcing it. I also edited and made Talan longer. What do you think about it. Burner28 20:55, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the comment on Talan. It just needs your magical make words appear skill. Burner28 21:25, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I just added another paragraph for Talan explaining the similarities between him and Atta-kai. Like my previous post: it needs your touch and some picture. What do you think of the new one? Burner28 22:02, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I can wait for you to edit it tomorrow. Or I might just edit myself tommorow.We'll see how things work out. Right now since people will start coming in, I think we should work on making more articles: mainly the characters and dragons. Burner28 22:45, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Creating the locations and levels pages was genius. Most people do come here for help on the game. Burner28 20:15, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Maelstrom I just edited the Maelstrom(location). I made it somewhat long and like an encyclopedia. What do you think about it? Burner28 21:10, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the input on MAelstrom. I would contact the people you already told me about but I wouldn't know them since I don't go onto the Lair forums too much. I just keep looking at some of the articles and the only one that stuck out was Dragonpower. Burner28 19:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Logo Heya, I noticed you haven't set the wiki's logo yet. * For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . * For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Long time Yeah when you stopped coming for a while I did too. Right now I've been busy cause I bought Star Wars renegade squadron a few days back and I've been playing it almost the whole time. Burner28 14:10, 15 April 2008 (UTC) I'm just sort of free this week because I have spring break Burner28 10:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Template Heya sorry. How do you want the templates to look like? -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 07:21, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Can you link me to the templates used there directly? I'm not familiar with their wiki, and I don't know if they have more than one or not (if you have a very specific one in mind and I might copy a wrong one). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 03:06, 12 May 2008 (UTC)